familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gaya district
|SexRatio = |Tehsils = |LokSabha = Gaya |Assembly = |Highways = NH 2, NH 83 |Website = http://gaya.bih.nic.in/ }} Gaya is one of the thirty-eight districts of Bihar state, India. The district is having a common boundary with the Jharkhand state in the south. Gaya city is its largest city and the district headquarters. History Gaya finds mention in the great epics, Ramayana and Mahabharata. Rama along with Sita and Lakshmana visited Gaya for offering PIND-DAAN to their father Dasharath. In Mahabharata, the place has been identified as Gayapuri. About the origin of the name ‘Gaya' as referred to in Vayu Purana is that Gaya was the name of a demon (Asura) whose body was pious after he performed rigid penance and secured blessings from Vishnu. It was said that the Gayasura's body would continue to be known as Gaya Kshetra. Gaya has experienced the rise and fall of many dynasties in the Magadh Region. From the 6th century BC to the 18th century AD, about 2300–2400 years, Gaya has been occupying an important place in the cultural history of the region. It opened up with the Sisunaga dynasty founded by Sisunaga, who exercised power over Patna and Gaya around 600 BC. Bimbisara, fifth in line, who lived and ruled around 519 BC, had projected Gaya to the outer world. Having attained an important place in the history of civilisation, the area experienced the bliss of Gautam Buddha and Bhagwan Mahavir during the reign of Bimbisara. After a short spell of Nanda dynasty, Gaya and the entire Magadha region came under the Mauryan rule with Ashoka (272 BC – 232 BC) embracing Buddhism. He visited Gaya and built the first temple at Bodh Gaya to commemorate Prince Gautama's attainment of supreme enlightenment. The period of Hindu revivalism commenced with the coming of the Guptas during the 4th and 5th century A.D. Samudragupta of Magadh helped to bring Gaya in limelight. It was the headquarter of Behar district during the Gupta empire. Gaya then passed on to the Pala Empire with Gopala as the ruler. It is believed that the present temple of Bodh Gaya was built during the reign of Dharmapala, son of Gopala. Gaya was in the 12th century invaded by Muhammad Bakhtiyar Khilji. But the Hindu rulers defeated his generals later. The place finally passed on to the Britishers after the battle of Buxar in 1764. Gaya, along with other parts of the country, won freedom in 1947. Gaya formed a part of the district of Behar and Ramgarh till 1864. It was given the status of independent district in 1865. Subsequently, in May 1981, Magadh Division was created by the Bihar State Government with the districts of Gaya, Nawada, Aurangabad and Jehanabad. All these districts were at the level of sub-division when the Gaya district was created in 1865. Gaya has seen three districts partitioned off from its territory: Aurangabad and Nawada in 1976, and Jehanabad in 1988. It is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Geography Gaya district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to the island of Trinidad. Headquarters: Gaya Area:Total 4,976 km2 Rural: 4891.48 Urban: 84.52 Temperature: minimum 0.8 (2002 AD) degree C - maximum 49.8 (1996) degree C Rivers: Falgu Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Gaya one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 36 districts in Bihar currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions Sub Divisions: Gaya Sadar, Neemchak, Bathani, Sherghati, Tekari Blocks: Atri, Belaganj, Mohanpur, Konch-block, Barachatti, Manpur, Gurua, Tekari, Imamganj, Gaya, Sadar, Wazirganj, Fatehpur, Paraiya, Sherghati, Bodh Gaya, Khizarsarai, Amas, Dumaria, Bankey Bazar, Dobhi, Tankuppa, Nimchakbathani, Guraru, Muhra Flora and fauna In 1976 Gaya district became home to the Gautam Budha Wildlife Sanctuary, which has an area of . Demographics According to the 2011 census Gaya district has a population of 4,379,383, roughly equal to the nation of Moldova or the US state of Kentucky. This gives it a ranking of 42nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 26.08 %. Gaya has a sex ratio of 932 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 66.35 %. Education There are a lot of schools in Gaya District, most of them are very popular and provide better education as compared with other cities, names are as follows, Zila School, Gaya, Mahavir School, Town School, T Model School, Gaya High School, Hadi Hashmi School, Qasmi School are some of the schools being run under the Bihar School Examination Board in Gaya for quite long time.Other prominent schools under the CBSE/ICSE are: Kendriya Vidyalaya, Nazareth Academy, Gyan Bharti, Creane School, DAV Rotary Campus and DAV Cannt Area. Many new schools have come up in recent time and these are: St. Ann's School,Jai Hind Public School,Shatabdi Public School, Spring Dales,Green field and Agrawal high school, Belaganj, High School (Kormathu), High School (Paibigha).+2 high school (paraiya),+2 ashok high school (paraiya) High School Bala Bigha,M.S. Bala Bigha See also *Districts of Bihar References External links *Official Website of district * Gaya Information Portal Category:Magadh Division Category:Districts of Bihar Category:Gaya district, India